


The feeling

by Chmurka



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Talk, Strangers to Lovers, dat word count tho, one night stand or IS IT, some weird au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmurka/pseuds/Chmurka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden has this feeling that he can't really understand.<br/>He meets someone that enlightens him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fragilister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragilister/gifts).



The light was slightly dimmed, air heavy, full of cigarette smoke, slowly vibrating to the beat of slow-moving electronic, playing in the background. Aiden was sitting by the bar, tapping his nails to the music and sipping on his drink. It wasn’t even a good scotch, but it was all he could afford. And he honestly didn’t care; the only thing that mattered right now, was this lazy beat and some distant feeling that he had problems to identify. It was quite familiar, some kind of longing, similar to craving a cigarette when trying to quit. But he didn’t need a smoke. He didn’t know what he needed. Aiden slowly shifted his gaze to the girl standing behind the bar; her revealing cleavage was quite a sight, he let his gaze linger on it. The feeling didn’t seem to go away or enlarge. “Hm… So not horny either.” He thought to himself.  
“Can I help you honey?” She asked, leaning on the counter and looking him in the eyes.  
“Another one of this, will you?” He shook the glass and started digging through his pockets in search for some loose cash, only finding a small button he has never seen in his life. Bartender looked at him expectantly, while he started to frantically look in all the other pockets he had (and it was quite a number).  
“It’s on me.” Aiden heard an unfamiliar, slightly raspy voice right next to him. He looked up, meeting a gaze of blue eyes, graciously surrounded by some wrinkles. The man next to him paid and smirked slowly. “Name’s Damien.”  
Aiden gulped, feeling his cheeks getting terribly warm; the feeling that’s been lingering so long in the back of his mind suddenly jumped in the front, hitting him in the face.  
“Aiden.” He said, trying to shift his gaze from this pair of enchanting eyes, when he suddenly felt an uncomfortable sensation in his lower regions. “Fuck those skinny jeans” He thought to himself. With every second that has passed, he was starting to realize that he was wrong about this feeling earlier. He was absolutely horny.

\--

“You talk way too much, you know that?” Aiden hissed, leaning on the wall outside of the bar and smoking a fag, while Damien was finishing his beer.  
“I’ve heard such an opinion from my ex wife.” Damien said casually, starting a cigarette and leaning on the wall as well.  
“Your ex wife, huh? Couldn’t put up with your attitude?” Pearce snorted and almost instantly regretted it, while coughing his lungs out. When he raised his head, he realized that Damien was standing much, much closer than earlier. So close, he could smell his cologne. He slowly opened his mouth to say something but he never got a chance. Damien suddenly closed the distance between them, kissing him hard and pinning him to the wall.  
“You’re so fucking hot.” He grunted, grabbing his hip, his fingers digging almost painfully into Aiden’s skin. His touch was rough, and as hot as his breath, when he kissed him again, biting his lower lip playfully, reaping a short moan out of Aiden’s lips. “Your place or mine?”  
“Oh god… whichever is closer.”

\--

The moment they stepped into Damien’s messy apartment, Aiden grabbed him by the arm and pinned him to the wall, this time taking the initiative. He wanted to taste those lips again. Damien seemed to have something else planned, as he grabbed him firmly by the hair, pulled his head to the side and slowly licked the sensitive skin on his throat. He wasn’t physically stronger than Pearce but somehow he managed to make him his willing bitch; the one that would be asking for more quite soon. After a while both men’s jackets landed on the floor, followed by the t-shirts, while their owners were doing their best to get to the bedroom without taking hands off of each other. Finally Aiden landed in the sheets with Damien on top of him, kissing and biting his neck while slowly massaging his groin.  
“Fuck those skinny jeans” exclamated Aiden, this time verbally, struggling with pulling them off; thankfully Damien came to the rescue, undressing him with one strong pull and instantly taking his cock deep into the mouth. “Fuuuuuck!” moaned Aiden, effectively shortening his previous statement and making Damien chuckle softly.  
“That’s quite an improvement.” He said, slowly jerking him with one hand, letting other lazily travel back and forth on Pearce’s thigh.  
“You’re such a fucking tease.” Hissed Aiden giving him a dirty look.  
“And you started speaking with exaggerated Irish accent, should I start worrying about you turning into a Leprechaun?”  
“You ass.” Aiden sat up to switch position so he wouldn’t be so vulnerable, but Damien grabbed him by the hip and made him stay in place.  
“No, babe. YOUR ass.” He smirked, before diving back to his lover’s cock and taking it deep in the mouth. Aiden jerked his hips, whispering incoherent phrases, muffled by occasional moans. He was absolutely loving it; the feel of Damien’s stubble teasing the sensitive skin on his thighs, his left hand slowly caressing his abdomen, his fingers softly nudging his…  
“Ho-ly...shit…” Aiden took a deep breath and softly whined in pleasure, when one of Damien’s fingers slowly entered him. It’s been a while, since he’s been with a man, and god, this feeling always was ridiculously enjoyable.  
“Someone’s enjoying themselves.” Damien snickered, slowly sitting up and undoing his jeans; he wasn’t wearing underwear and the moment his cock jerked out of his pants, Aiden almost choked on his own spit; the sight was rather breathtaking. “Wanna have even more fun?” Aiden nodded frantically, licking his, now completely dry due to breathing through them, lips.  
Damien looked deep into his eyes while pleasuring himself with one hand and fingering Aiden with the other. Previous thoughts that might’ve gone through Pearce’s mind, were now gone. He only was only able to focus on the pleasure that came from man’s touch, and the sight before him.  
“Just fuck me already…” Aiden begged softly, jerking his hips up and down.  
“Well if you ask so nicely…” Damien took a bottle of lube from the nightstand and poured a generous amount on his whole length and his fingers, which he slided back in right away, making Aiden moan loudly and arch his back. After a few movements, he moved away for a few seconds, grabbed his hips and brought him closer. “Do I get a kiss?” He asked, grabbed his ass and seated him on his lap.  
“Only because you asked so nicely.” Chuckled Aiden and kissed him passionately, suddenly moaning loudly, when Damien entered him with his entire length. “Oh fuck me!” he moaned, caressing his back.  
“I intend to.” Said Damien through gritted teeth, lifting him up and down and kissing his neck and chest. It didn’t take long for them to cum while moaning each other’s names, first Aiden, slightly louder and wimpier, and then Damien, more growling than speaking. After a while they were lying in moist, warm sheets, trying to calm their breathing, Aiden on his back looking at the ceiling, Damien on his belly, face hidden in the pillow.  
“Well… I’ll go.” Aiden finally broke the silence and got up from the bed. Damien slowly lifted his head and looked at him.  
“Or you could stay, you know. It’s cold as fuck outside, you gonna catch cold.” He said matter-of-factly.  
Aiden stepped from left to right, trying to decide on course of action, but as he lifted the gaze, he caught the glimpse of the wide, pale shoulders of his lover and slowly sat back on the bed.  
“Well… I guess.”  
“Well come here then. I don’t like sleeping alone.” Damien pulled him close, hugging him from behind and giving him a light peck on the neck. When their breaths finally settled Aiden realized something important. The feeling wasn’t gone, but it was perfectly content with lying next to this weird, weird man.


End file.
